


奥斯陆，你让我向前看

by teaneck



Category: DracoMalfoy - Fandom, HermonieGranger
Genre: F/M, nope - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaneck/pseuds/teaneck
Summary: 成年人的美好爱情，看开一点
Relationships: a disaster - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	奥斯陆，你让我向前看

**Author's Note:**

> 成年人的美好爱情，看开一点

1.

她给马尔福下了最后通牒。 

“要么让她从你的办公室滚蛋，要么我走。”

2.

她站在奥斯陆寒冷的大街上，感受北方直下的风刮在脸上，好像一把冰做的刀子，想要把她从里到外地切开，就像神锋无影甩在一个人身上的感受，快到发麻而疼痛是后知后觉袭来的，就像是这股常年徘徊呼啸在亚寒带针叶林间从未停歇过的风，它像她像她和他的感情也像他。

像很多东西，有些时候人和人可以相通，人和人的感情可以相通。离开的错觉变成直觉最后变成一种无可奈何的暗示，也像这股风一样快到迟钝而伤人。察觉的时候已经伤横累累，她想到奥斯陆，想到那次未成行的和他在雷克雅未克制定的计划，他承诺给她一个美好的可以经得住回忆的未来，可惜那么多事都是不堪回首的，很可笑的一点是即使是在战后她还怀抱着他嘲笑过很多次的乐观。也许人本来就应该是悲观主义的而命运本来就该是一场悲剧，她想，她也许一开始就是那么愚钝，阴差阳错她变成了众口夸赞的“时代最聪明的女巫”，只有他说，“我知道你恨你自己，格兰杰。”

那天，推杯换盏后，他如此轻松地将这句话说出口。他的姿势放松又随意，又带着与生俱来的利落的优雅，就像他推开雷克雅未克海边小酒馆的门时抖落一身冬日的寒意，让她震惊的同时心中那层严实的厚冰破开一丝卑微的裂缝。

“你为什么会在这里？放着那口德古拉伯爵华丽的棺材一样的庄园不住跑到这儿来欢度新年，马尔福？”

“你也说了那是一口棺材。别这么看着我，我的女士，好像你还恨我一样。格兰杰，我知道你只是恨你自己。”

他没有问她为什么也一个人在这个孤独的国家，在最该欢聚的时候做着最孤独的事，他也一样所以他们彼此都三缄其口。他进来的时候她的酒杯已经空了好几轮但是她依然不打算停止，好像和自己有仇一样拼命地让自己成为酒精中的一个泡沫，眼底有的只是一层薄薄的水光，好像要哭但是她的嘴角却在突兀地上扬。

于是他说“我知道你恨你自己”，他太清楚那抹歇斯底里的微笑，她甚至不会允许自己哭泣因为她觉得战争中她的眼泪已经耗干，他看着她而她捂住了自己的眼睛。片刻之后她又挪开，他发现她终于开始流泪。

她就在那一刻重新找回了自己的价值。

她说，“我很清楚自己他妈的像一个游魂，谢谢你好意的提醒，”他接过调酒师手里的酒，一饮而尽。“那走吧，”他的语气那么无所谓，而他对她笑了一下，“不如去我那儿续摊，游魂格兰杰，如果你想的话。”

那抹笑意很淡、很嘲讽又很柔和。他总是能把所有的矛盾化成以前让她如此憎恨而如今让她怀念的某种意象。她不可置信地望着他希望找到一点点过去的痕迹，他就这么大方地让她瞧着，手指耐心地点着桌面的动作只不过在等她的妥协。也许不是妥协那么简单，也许她发自内心的愿意。

好像在他身边她马上能失去自己的理智，以前在霍格沃滋而现在是一个该死的酒吧。她又喝了一口酒而在这时他的耐心仿佛告阙于是他说“你知道你看起来糟透了，格兰杰，起码你应该和一个故人在新年叙叙旧。”她忍不住说“操”，他又笑了，声音里刻意染上一层朦胧又引诱的暗示。“这个词我们可以一会儿再说。”

在霍格沃滋的时候他从来没有这么笑过，她观察过，不是单纯地因为他没对自己这么笑过，他恨她也许一辈子还恨她，但是那种恨和他会不会这么笑没有什么关系，他对潘西也没这么笑过。因为这个笑容不是他，或者说他真的变了。可是她身体里的某一部分不想让他改变，在他该死的被迫纹上那个标记的时候他真的觉得会有可以改变的余地吗？

3.

“你是个混蛋。”她亲吻他，又很艰难地从他的唇间离开。“你是个混蛋，马尔福，而你居然混蛋到和你以前的霸凌对象上床。”他用一个深吻堵回了她后面的话，他知道她只会骂得更难听，就好像她会少那么一些负罪感。

几分钟前他们幻影移行到他的公寓，而他几乎是立刻把她抵到了墙上。他们都知道自己疯了，但事情发生得是那么水到渠成又自然而然，他甚至没有开灯，只是在黑暗中居高临下地俯视她，她的轮廓。他只开口说了第一句“格兰杰”，她就主动把唇舌献给了他，于是他的吻铺天盖地地落下来。她剥下他的衣服，在喘息间他说，“格兰杰，我不是一个会与曾经的霸凌对象重逢做的第一件事就是上床的人，”他舔着她的脖颈，“尽管当年半个霍格沃兹都是我的霸凌对象。”

“去你妈的，”她说，又被他咬了一口。

他托起她，一边亲吻她一边把她放倒在床上，又压在她的身上，一只手狠狠地捏了一下她的臀部。她半咬着嘴唇抬起眼帘怒视他，他挑高了眉说，“现在还轮不到说脏话的时候”，她说“马尔福，我他妈不是你那些在床上对你百依百顺的婊子”，他又捏了捏她的臀部，这次更加用力而他说，“但事实上，你是唯一一个真正上了这张床的女人”。她一下子张大眼睛，他看着那个她专有的、在麦格的课上第一次知道阿尼玛格斯或者第一次见到自己的守护神时候的表情，又更加用力地把她揉在自己的怀里，一边补充说，“格兰杰，现在是你躺在我的床上，我在伺候你。你是不是该礼尚往来一下？”

她拉着他吻了很长时间，都快把他亲硬了才放过他。“为什么你的法式湿吻还能这么熟练？”她轻蔑地对他笑了一下，“因为，马尔福，我学什么都很快。”他低声喃喃“操”，她把舌头再次伸进他的嘴中挑逗他，还不忘了反击。“现在是谁在说脏话？”

他随手抓过一个垫子垫在这个好胜的女巫的身下，让她更加面对他。“那么你来脱还是我帮你？”他挑着眉看她，大手用力地揉搓了一下她的双乳。“你怎么敢——”她怒目圆睁，尽管无论是这句未完的话还是这个画面都太没有说服力。她嘴唇红肿，脖颈前的扣子已经被他扯开了两颗，她剧烈地喘息着，带着一种溺水的色情。她没有动，他又咬了她，从舌尖到嘴唇到锁骨，像是在激烈地撕咬而不像甜腻的亲吻，那么暴力又那么让她满足，她颤抖着在喘息间脱下自己的衬衫，他低声说，“格兰杰，混蛋不会像我这么绅士。”

她发出一声弱小的呻吟，眼底真正染上欲望的水光。她看起来很迷离，他想，可迷离算什么？这甚至不是一个词汇，只是一种隐喻，但是他眼前的这个被支离破碎的欲望和酒精支配的女人是迷离的，尽管战后她赢得了一切世上最美好的词汇，可她本人却和这些词汇毫无关系。她只剩迷离。很多天他去魔法部办事看到她面无表情地和同事从自己的面前匆匆而过，他观察她，他们说赫敏·格兰杰强大而自我，可他却只看到她在慢慢腐烂。

她皱起眉让他“快点”，把嘴唇微微张开于是他再次覆上这朵正在腐烂的花，甚至他的某一部分的意识告诉他这么做是在给她浇水，也许是的，他舔吻着她的唇舌，捉住她的手让她引导着自己慢慢褪下她的裙子。她的大腿光滑而温热，拥抱住她好像在拥抱上好的羊毛绒织成的抱枕，而她的唇齿之间的酒香又是那么的醇厚和苦涩尽管回味是那么甘甜，他想。

他凝视着她脱衣的全程，像在看一个脱茧成蝶的慢动作。她的表情不太真切，可他认为她应该是羞恼又渴望的，那种人口渴时会露出的不自觉的表情。格兰杰。她解开胸罩的搭扣，可是她没有完全把它脱下，她用一只手捂着，然后轻声说：“我要坐在你的身上。”

他的呼吸一瞬间变得粗重起来。一个人最迷人的地方不过是她的表里不一，她就这么捂着那只很快被他拽下来的胸罩坐在了他的跨上，并且色情十足地反复蹭磨。她微微仰起一段洁白的脖颈，因为他们都在用力于是她的锁骨和她胸前的沟壑显得愈来愈深，她微微地律动着摩擦他，让她的双乳开始颤动起来，可是那上面居然还有一层蕾丝布料覆盖着。他说，“还不到你涨潮的时候，格兰杰，可是为什么你已经波涛汹涌了？”她红着眼睛，说，“你是说哪里，马尔福？”她捏住他的耳垂，突然俯下身低声在他耳边说，“我下面也在涨潮。”

他彻底失去了他本该有的、从容不迫的风度。他应该在床上是支配方，在赫敏·格兰杰之前一直是。他会慢慢地进入一个在他面前极尽风骚的漂亮女人，让她们发出急不可耐又恳求的呻吟，最后她们会被做到哭泣着求着他更加用力，然后他会在一场粗暴又欢快的律动中结束一场性爱。可是现在他好像被她牵着走。她让他这样那样而他无比听话。可是他看着那双巧克力色的眼睛，和他在霍格沃滋时的记忆重叠，她看向他的时候是愤怒的、恶心的和鄙视的，可现在却只剩下欲望、原谅和温柔。谁能抵抗住赫敏·格兰杰的这种眼神。他在她狡黠的注视下扯下她胸前可怜的布料，如愿以偿地揉搓到那团弹性十足的丰满，他笑了笑，边说，“格兰杰，接下来你想让我做什么？”

他的手指时不时轻轻压一下她胸前的两点，把她的胸脯揉成不同的形状。他知道她湿的很厉害，可他要听她自己说。她含糊地在急促的喘息中说了两个词，他又问，“我没听清，格兰杰。”

她大口吸着气，又在他的钳制中扭了扭身子，身体又漂亮又紧致，她说，“我让你操我。”她的声音颤抖。

“那要看你怎么讨好我了，”他不急了，一只手沿着她手感极佳的臀部顺着后背慢慢往上往下，她又说了一遍，这次很小声。“操我，德拉科，……求求——”

他甚至没让她说完这句话。他知道自己也不会拖很久了，他被她的那句话说得几乎射出来。她就这么简单又狡猾地看着他撸了两下自己已经发硬的肉棒，然后胸前两团肉对着他，慢慢地坐下去。她的内壁又湿又温热，绞得他头皮发麻。

她喘息着勾住他的脖子，半咬着嘴唇承受他狂风暴雨的撞击，而后呻吟也变得破碎、急促，像是一个溺水的人发出的最后呼救。他在铺天盖地的性爱中甚至是温柔地注视她，她的睫毛，她的眼睛，她不知道有没有回看他，或者只是被操到失神后的一种表现。

他每次都会退出很长一截，再重新顶进去。重力让他刺得更深，也让她叫得愈发迷人，他扣住她的腰往下按，一边吮吻她的乳尖。他轻轻用牙扯了一下她的那点，让她终于忍不住哭了出来。

“求你，我快——”

“求谁？”

“德拉科———”

而他只是觉得，他想要听到这一声名字很久了。

他无数次在梦里醒来，听见赫敏在他姨妈的手中疯狂尖叫，与现在被他伺候得舒服的尖叫不同，那声音是那么的凄厉，让他每次都痛苦地希望能再看她一眼，让她温柔地叫自己的名字，好像这样就能赎清自己的罪孽。他扣住她的腰时没有让她看到自己的手臂，那上面还残留着褪色的标记。

“射在里面可以吗，赫敏？”他的语调带着些残忍的温柔。

“你——想怎样——都可以。”她大口呼吸着，环绕他脖子的手臂随着他加速的动作惊慌地收紧，“只是快点，我不行了——”

他在她体内释放的时候，他知道她活过来了。她腐烂的速度被他的冲撞所停滞，虽然这是一个意外，但她又重新在他面前成为了一个花骨朵，等待着第二次绽放。她的身体呈现一种情欲后的美丽的粉，伴随着从臀沟间微微流出来的白色液体，他不动声色地欣赏了一会儿，才念了几个清洁咒，把她抱到浴室。她软在了他的手里，没有力气，脆弱又美丽。他俯身亲了亲她的脸颊。

“谢谢，”他说。

他们都知道他在说什么。

4.

“很少有人会像我们这样吧，”她托着下巴看他用魔法指挥着家具，“打完一炮以后居然就他妈开始同居了。”

“成年人美好的爱情故事，亲爱的，看开点。”他懒洋洋地回答，并没有看她，“你觉得这里摆沙发是不是太挤了些？”

5.

其实战争从来不会让任何人睡什么好觉，尤其是那些处在战争核心圈子的人，不管是战前战中或战后。她有噩梦他也有噩梦，而他们双双被噩梦惊醒的时候他们是紧紧相拥的。那多少是一种现实生活的安慰，一种劫后余生的庆幸，她不感激他给了她这种安慰，因为他曾站在过自己的对立面。可是她现在又感到自己是那么容易爱上他。

他每天都能给她带来欢乐，从一只发臭了的绣着“帅气高贵的M”的袜子到工作中的趣事比如某个女士对于男友的尺寸犀利的吐槽。她有一次躺在他的怀里说：“冬天走了，春天还会远吗？”他说，“我虽然是一个纯血但我有智商，格兰杰，我知道雪莱，非常感谢你。”而她的语气变得危险，“你叫我什么？”于是他从善如流地回答，“赫敏，甜心。”

他是那么的让她着迷从他一头浅金色到他双眼的灰蓝色到他身上喜欢穿的藏青色，她意识到作为一个男人他是那么的灿烂，也许这么形容并不恰当，可是他的确灿烂得耀眼，“你像一只孔雀。对谁都开屏，”他吻一下她的嘴唇。“招人喜欢并不是我的错。有些孔雀在开屏的时候，人们并不知道他只有一个目标对象。”她吻回去。“闭嘴，德拉科。”

他们把这场恋情处理得低调得似乎没有发生过。他们依然在魔法部的电梯里拌嘴，互相嘲讽晚上就会被撕扯掉的彼此的衣服。他们会在某些餐厅里不期而遇，身旁总是跟着一些追求者或者该属于他们那个圈子里的同事。偶尔他会从壁炉里飞进来施上好几个闭耳塞听咒，不顾她的抗议，结果总是她被压在代表了她在魔法部重要地位的软手椅中被他啃得说不出话，他咬着她的嘴唇顶进去，她很容易化在他的怀里，而他非常喜欢看见这个场景。“变态和混蛋们都这样，”她说。

“都喜欢对漂亮的、魅力四射的女人这样，”他在她耳边强调。他的话带着那么强烈的性暗示可她很多时候把这种低级的调情当作毒品。低俗小说都能让人上瘾为什么德拉科的性暗示不可以，虽然没有多少人能站在她的立场上理解。但去他妈的。除了她没有人叫赫敏·格兰杰。

他们现在的住处非常温馨，一处栋郊野小别墅，施了一些防护咒以防万一。他放弃了马尔福庄园的居住机会因为她再也不能踏入那庄园一步，尽管她努力尝试了，但显然没有什么用。他最后一次在马尔福庄园门前当着她的面解散了所有家养小精灵，花了很多功夫，才能让那些为这个古老的家族工作了一辈子的小精灵不至于上吊自杀或者吞块金什么的。他从背后紧紧搂住她，又捂上她的眼睛：“不会再有任何人伤害你。我向你保证，”她哭了。

有些时候他会独自回到马尔福庄园，主要是去藏书馆挑一些她指定的书。她能想象他皱着眉在书架中一边喃喃书名一边寻找的样子，也知道他一定会吐槽她又在看那些标题他都不感兴趣的书。虽然他在霍格沃滋成绩也很好，她一直有些嫉妒他，他学什么都不费力。

他和俄罗斯的一些人有生意来往，不过一个马尔福从不缺钱。他无数次向赫敏提出让她辞掉魔法部的破工作反正她也不喜欢，他的资产能让他们两个一辈子都过得很好。他也建议她如果不愿意变成一个男人的附庸她可以去霍格沃滋当教授，毕竟这也是她的梦想。每次他说这些话的时候他都会收起他嘲讽又傲慢的表情，换上他一年级时面对斯内普才会有的认真。她会心里异常柔软，但她会说“再等一等，我怕我走了我做的一切努力都乱套了，”他会说“你的那些提案从一个商人的角度——”她会疲惫地打断他，“德拉科，现在战争才过去了几年？魔法部一定要有一部分是比战争前进步的。而那一部分我要让它打稳根基。”他最终不再提这个话题。

有些时候他带她去旅游。他们屏蔽掉魔法，走在大街上穿着麻瓜的服装，她让他换上她喜欢的休闲外套和牛仔裤。很多人看他们，主要在看他。她教他用麻瓜相机，看他从惊讶到娴熟地帮她拍照，让她获得巨大的满足。他们还有一张合照存在她的万能小包里。镜头里他在看她，她在很不像自己地对着镜头微笑。

她带他去卢浮宫，从开门到关门她滔滔不绝地给他科普麻瓜的文化。断臂的维纳斯。大卫。蒙娜丽莎。他会饶有兴致地倾听，夹杂着一些惊奇的吐槽和问题。“要我说，梵高这老头一定是中了什么恶咒，我在我爸以前的藏书里见过。”他们在卢浮宫待到工作人员赶人，两手相握着沿两旁的石雕展品从通道中小跑出去，笑得开怀又自由。“最神奇的一点是，他们并不会魔法。”这是他口中最高的赞美，她弯着眼睛看向他。他终于放下了自己最后的那一丝保留的偏见。她又注视着那双灰蓝色的眼睛，他在那么不像他地看她那双眼睛里跳跃着的光是不是在告诉她，他爱她？那一瞬间她想，可她是无药可救地爱上了他。

于是那以后的每一天都好像成了一种折磨。她以前没有注意到是因为她还没有那么爱他。她从那种折磨中体会一股残忍的快意。他们和普通的情侣不同。他们曾差点互相杀掉对方，曾给彼此的青春抹上过那么浓浓的暗色，他们曾经是一场战争里的苏联与美国，他们不会因为钻戒的大小不会因为房产证的所有权不会因为圣诞节回谁的家过而争执，他们不屑于争执虽然他们一直小心翼翼、避而不谈着一个问题。他们每一次的温存都是那么的郑重又色情，他们每一天醒来都害怕这是一场梦。他们的问题是那么的愚蠢、幼稚，但是依然丑陋且让他们无所遁形。

似乎只有在做一个普通的麻瓜时他会牵她的手。作为一个巫师和魔法部的主心骨，她好像回到了十六岁的霍格沃滋，喜欢谁要藏着掖着。他对此不甚在意。她清楚不能公开虽然自己的某一部分在质问自己，为什么不能公开？就因为他是一个前食死徒吗，带着那个可怜的、褪色的、该死的纹身？顾虑就浮在近处，她知道他在为自己目前的刚刚在魔法部站稳的位置考虑，可谁还在意这些呢，她想，伏地魔死了那么久，哈利和金妮已经迎来了他们的第四个孩子，赫敏还去了小家伙的受洗仪式。席间她听到有太多女人在八卦中提到他的名字，可是又有多少人是带着厌恶而非同情或者渴望去谈他呢，她们显而易见只是想死在他的床上而已。

那么多次她感到无力又想再去挣扎一下。

“我想告诉他们。现在我们还在乎什么呢？”她说，那天晚上他们刚刚结束一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，那是她的生日，他把蛋糕抹在她的身上一点点舔掉。“我的生日愿望是这个。”她甚至这么说。

“那么，公主，你想告诉他们什么？”他舔掉她乳尖最后的一丝奶油，激起她一阵颤栗。他假装不知道，于是她只好不再提。可是那是她的愿望，他难道不应该帮自己实现吗，而不是在床上享受完这一切再温柔地拒绝她。

于是她隔天又重申了一遍。他这次的态度更加明确：“不行。”

说完这话，他把话题岔开，轻松得仿佛在谈论天气。

“可是为什么？为什我们现在还不行？”

没有下文。

5.

她站在奥斯陆的海边，眼前开始模糊。她想了那么久，从他们第一次上床开始，到现在为了一个和他暧昧的女人彻底断联，他们居然已经在一起度过了三年。

天色逐渐暗下来。她知道如果现在从海边返回迎接她的不会是伦敦车水马龙的热闹而是旷日持久的孤独。奥斯陆的小镇上柔和的橙黄色灯光接连亮起，但是哪一盏都照不回她来时的路。也许他们在一起的时候就是如此的孤注一掷，像南下的北风一样咆哮着，夹杂着对自己莫名的狂怒席卷着他们四周的所有事物直到一切变得寸草不生。起码奥斯陆给她了参天的亚寒带针叶林，和几点雪白的海鸥。天和地的界限开始变得柔和，她想要融化在这一片蓝白相间的冬夜。

她不该这么轻易地被他蛊惑。她绝望地想。他甚至会很多次忘记称呼她时应该叫赫敏而不是格兰杰。爱情是多么可笑的一件奢侈品，她却从来不愿相信。

6.

“你怎么解释阿斯托莉亚·格林格拉斯？”

“她从暗恋我变成她在追我，有什么问题吗？”

“你明知道你应该拒绝！”

“然后呢？格兰杰，我们都知道这个女人的头脑小得可怜，但她的胸脯却像她的野心一样大。她的字典里没有拒绝或者放弃这两个单词。”

“那你起码他妈的表态了！”

“可那他妈的只会让她变本加厉！”

“那又怎么样——你知道吗，德拉科，我累了。我受够了你为了自己最后依然坚持的、傻逼的纯血偏见认为我是你见不得人的情人，我——”

“你他妈在说什么？如果你这种认知是又基于你自己的意淫——”

“——让阿斯托莉亚·格兰格拉斯从你的办公室滚蛋，要么我走。”

7.

她恨这场战争。有些时候她会以这场战争为圆心，以世界为半径痛恨周遭的一切。

然后某一天她醒来，他睡颜安详地躺在她的身边，睫毛下的阴影被清晨的洁白日光冲淡。她微微掀起眼帘，凝视他很久。她试图从他翘起来的那小撮柔软的、浅金的发丝上找出他爱她的证据。她很温柔地注视他，又很难过地注视他，可他只是难得沉沉地睡着，没有被噩梦所惊扰。

于是她打量周围的一切：暖黄色的墙纸，窗边的绿植，房间一角的书架，一切他们存在过的证明。她这么安慰自己他是爱她的非常地、无与伦比地爱她，他用以前从来不曾体会到的爱来爱她而她应该知足。

而等她的眼神再一次落在他的身上，他已经转醒，用同样柔和的眼神注视她。他低低地笑了一声，“格兰杰小姐，在看什么？”，在她的耳边，让她很痒，于是她说“醒了就起来，不要发情”，他再亲她一下。

那么，也许，如果他让她不要再恨那就不恨了，她可以重新再活一次。

她每天醒来都会这么想都会对生活有所期待，到最后竟然成为一种近乎强迫性的习惯。她知道问题就摆在那里可是是个人都难免得陇望蜀，她只希望她贪恋的一瞬的温暖可以延长到永远，于是她永远没有踏出主动解决问题的第一步。他也是。等发现的时候，那已经从一道小沟渠变成了天堑。

擅长一切的、这个时代最聪明的女巫唯独不擅长爱，也许她本来就该是愚钝的，只是阴差阳错她的好胜心让她站到了摇摇欲坠的最顶端，无力和任何事再做抗争与纠缠。

她以为他们是特别的。她曾经这么以为过，甚至内心有一部分也依然是这么以为的，更甚至，也许未来的某一天她想起来这段往事，她依然会对爱情抱有期许。

他们都伤痕累累。

8.

那时他说过要带她去奥斯陆，在圣诞节的时候去在零下的气候里看雪景，运气好的话可以支一个帐篷看极光。

他承诺过很多东西，他有些兑现了，有些没有，他不知道她从来不在意那些承诺，狗屁的奥斯陆狗屁的卢浮宫，她只想要一句他对所有人说“我爱赫敏·格兰杰”，他却没有做到，而是依然对任何像阿斯托莉亚一样的女人微笑，不拒绝，风度翩翩，于是她想，那就这样吧。

她没有太伤心了。在她把所有东西利落地打包，幻影移形到一个屏蔽了魔法的奥斯陆的小木屋后，她真的没有再多么消沉。她做回了麻瓜，给自己放了一个漫长的假期，她会步行半天到最近的小超市买生活的必需品，周末去教堂做祷告，认识一些新朋友，让自己继续慢慢腐烂。战争告诉她不要对爱有任何期待，虽然你依然可以向往。她和他的这一段没有什么。

在新年这天她来到了奥斯陆的海边。

她低声念了几个咒，凝视了一会儿墨色的海浪翻滚，融在藏青的天空中。然后，她拨通了她和他公寓里的那个摆设用的麻瓜电话，那时他觉得新鲜，虽然装好后由于种种原因从没有用过。

令她惊讶的是，那通电话立马接通了。

“赫敏。”那头的声音疲惫又沙哑。

她又沉默了几秒。

“别这么任性。”那边又央求道。她又掉了几滴眼泪，虽然她不该这么脆弱，可她知道他过得不好，她知道他爱她，可是有些问题她无法再去妥协。

“我爱你，新年快乐，德拉科。”她尽量让自己一口气说完，“可是你知道伏地魔让我学会了什么吗，他告诉我光有爱是没用的，我甚至不需要爱，我只是需要一点安全感。”

她不知道那通电话是什么时候挂断的，她也没有再听电话里他的吼声。这时候，又一阵风刮过，她裹紧了风衣，把自己遁入这一片孤独的黑暗。海浪拍在礁石上，她转身，听着大自然的狂怒声远去。她的四周是茂密的针叶林，像战士一样守护在她的周围。她想也许再过几天就回魔法部，他们应该找她要找疯了，可没人敢辞退她。或者过几个月。

她的生活中不会再有太亲密的长久的关系，她想，在奥斯陆，她第一次认识到人是多么的无力，在如此盛大的命运面前。

雪又落了下来。

End.  
成年人的爱情就是这么朴素，枯燥，又现实…  
有时候不需要太多的爱  
只想要有一点点安全感而已

**Author's Note:**

> 么么哒


End file.
